elemental duel warriors
by Elemental Wolf of Fire
Summary: about an elemental his friends and his siblings going to duel academy like Rosario vampire


Chapter 1 the arrival

It all started on the cruise ship D.A. I'm Colton and I'm here with my friends David and his sister Michelle. Me and David think of ourselves as brothers but me and him couldn't be more different. I and he have abilities but their different. I can see an aurora around people and I can tell their strength with it. David won't tell me his ability and I can't see his aurora. Me "David, Michelle what dorm do you want to go." David "I want to go to red." Michelle "same here." We saw all sorts of people there but two caught mine and David's eyes their names where Mizore and Moka. Me and David went over to them to say hi but I was cut off by my older sister aquarios and brothers blaze, rider, and rocky. Aquarios "ooooooohhhhhhhhh there is my favorite little brother in the whole world mwah mwah I love u sooooo much." I told her "aqua please get off of me." Mizore laughs a little. I blush a little and say hi to mizore. David helps me get up off the deck of the floor. When I was about to ask mizore to a date we heard a blow horn sound. Everyone on the cruise ship went to the railing to see what was there and we saw it duel academy.

Blaze

Chapter 2 the hero of slypher

When we landed we met with chancellor shepherd. He showed us to the testing area where we will be evaluated and told where our dorms would be. There were two different types of tests. There was a single and then there was tag team duels and I chose to tag duel with David against mizore and moka. We won rock paper scissors to see who goes first. I went first. I put in my head phones in and put my playlist with my best songs for dueling. I said "I summon brave the dog and activate the first roulette spell card. It allows me to get all my zodiac creatures together and chose one at random." A giant wheel that had the Chinese zodiac animals on it and began to spin. It landed on my favorite and my ace. "I summon rider the wood boar." The girls where marveled at the sight of the monster. I ended my turn and moka started her turn. While she was playing I noticed mizores aurora was blue as ice and moka's was purple but I noticed there was a silhouette of what looked like moka but she was different she looked darker. I still couldn't see David's aurora. While I was waiting for my turn I looked around at the academy students to see who I would be with for years. Then I saw Jaden yuki. He had a extremely large red aurora with two spirits around him one looked like a winged kuribo, but the other looked like a woman with a dragon wing. He was studying me and David. He gave me two thumbs up. It was my turn again and moka summoned a vampire lady. Mizore had a Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier and a face down card. David had a witch of the black forest out.

Rider

Chapter 3 the ruler

When I drew my card I activated the spell second roulette. It landed on the symbol of the dragon. "I summon rage the dragon now I attack mizores princess with rush." As her monster was destroyed rush delivered a note for me. Another ability of mine is that I can speak and touch duel spirits. Mizore handed rush another note. I read it and I cheered with glee. The note I sent to her said "will you go out with me?"She had answered with a yes after the placement ceremony. So when my excitement was calmed down a little bit I attacked mizore with brave and rage. Then I activated the quick play spell ultimate polymerization. I fused brave rush and rage to make the king of the universe. The entire crowd was waiting for a monster to appear but the earth shook but still nothing showed up. Till the monitor turned on and showed a massive man kneeling down waiting for a order to be given.

rocky

Chapter 4 the meeting

I told the king to attack mizore since we were sharing life points we won the duel thanks to his ability. But before that I sent my spirit of rush to moka with David's name on it. It said the same as mine. She gave rush the note back. As he read it his face turned completely red. I had a feeling she said the same. At the placement ceremony I was first in line for some reason. The chancellor called me up and he said "you shall be in the obelisk blue dorm" I stopped him to ask him "um chancellor may I be in the slypher red dorm instead." The chancellor said "are you sure." I shook my head. He moved on to David who wanted the same as me. Then they got mizore and moka by a big surprise wanted to be in the red dorm with us. After everyonelse there was a strange ceremony I nor David knew of. We had to tell them what our decks are made of like what our best cards are. I lied about what that one was because I didn't trust them. When we went to go find the girls we ran into a obelisk blue student I didn't see at the dueling test he was a little taller than I am and he was a lot more evil he introduced himself as saizo. I didn't know what it was but his aurora was twisted. There was a silhouette of a giant with spikes on him. We left him and found the girls outside talking to each other when she saw me she ran and jumped on me with the weight of an iceberg. She got off of me and helped me up. Mizore and I blushed because David and moka were laughing a little.

Chapter 5 the truth

That night we met at the base of the cavern to look at the stars. When our date was getting good I sensed a twisted aurora I sensed only with that saizo guy. I saw his twisted black aurora in the cave near the edge. I said "saizo why are you in that cave." He said "so I could do this better." He walked out and the last thing I heard was mizore screaming. "Damn it saizo you basterd give her back to me." As I laid there I saw pieces of cloth floating mid air and I noticed it was mizore's cloths. As I heard the screams of the girl I loved I got angry so angry my skin began to burn and my voice got louder. Saizo stopped ripping what little of mizores shirt off and stared in fear as I rose to my feet. Aquarius sensed something was wrong with me and rushed to the dorm. At the cliff the ground under my right arm and leg glowed bright yellow orange. My other hand and leg did nothing until guitar amps came from all around and attached itself to me. Lava attached itself to my other arm and leg. Aquarius noticed a strange glow from the bottom of the cliff when she got there she saw me carrying mizore in my arms knocked out and a giant ogre form of saizo burnt to a crisp and his ears bleeding. She didn't say a word she just called rocky over to help. When rocky came over I handed him mizore and passed out my skin still steaming.

Chapter 6 evolution

In my dreams I had a vision about two shrines one had a statue of a giant women praying on her knees in a beautiful scenery the other shrine had a statue of what seemed to be a demon with the wings, claws, and horns of a dragon ready for war. When I woke up I was in my bed but there was something in there with me on both sides. I moved the covers and found mizore and Aquarius on both my arms. My face was so red it looked like a beat. I tried to get out of the bed without waking them up. But before I could get out the door swung open by the hands of David. When David, jaden, and syrus came in to the dorm room they burst into laughter. Mizore and Aquarius woke up and turned red as a beat.They both got up and said"what are you doing here" and started fighting. I got out of there before i got mixed in to it. With david and everyone still laughing at me i slapped all of them and ran off. mizore went to look for me to apologize. she ran into the forest and found me near a cave with a symbol of a bat on it. i said "hey mizore whats up." she said" i came to apologize and make up. what is this place its kind of creepy." i said" i dont know but its kind of familiar to me. look at this!" there was an inscription on the cave it said only he who controls sound shall enter. mizore and i were about to enter when david and my brothers and sisters showed up. we all entered the cave when i saw a lite. when we saw a huge statue. i said " now i know why it seemed familiar." the statue was a goddess knelling with her hands raised in front of the statue was a rock with an ax in it but it had strings like a guitar. blaze said" go get it that is your weapon of your sound element." i go to get it when i herd a voice say " you stay away from that."


End file.
